Posion Ivy
by Lottalita
Summary: She had him and left him. How will he react when she turns up again?
1. The First night

I own nothing except the concept, Ivy and Skye. I promise to only use other things for my own amusement and not to damage them in any way. I think.

The bass beat reverberated throughout his chest cavity as he made his way deeper into the New York City club. He vaguely wondered at the meaning of the name, _Orange_ as he pushed through to the side of the dance floor. The thought of being mashed next to countless sweaty bodies didn't really appeal to him and he observed the indecent mating-like ritual. As a new song started up from the backbeats of the last, a small circle formed in the center of the floor. Draco moved closer to the people, curious to see what was happening. Through the haze, he saw a few bodies moving with little lights and his interest was piqued when he caught a glimpse of one of the dancer's faces.

"I guess the rumors of American girls being better looking are true..." he mused to himself as he pushed farther towards the core of the circle. The circle began to disband as a funky beat started and he saw two girls jump up and down with smiles on their faces... dear god, were they squealing? The crude rap song continued and they gyrated around each other as they shouted the lyrics. "What exactly is a hoochie mama?" he wondered, but lost his train of thought as he watched the one girl. Her serpentine grace made his stomach flip and his blood rush to his quickly hardening erection. Giving his libido a mental glare he went to the bar to grab a drink.

After a few songs, the two dancers moved off the floor for a break. Walking up to the bar, they ordered diet cokes with lemon. Leaning against the bar, their conversation drifted over to Draco's waiting ears.

"God, I need to get laid," one complained to the other while they laughed.

"Jesus, Skye. Don't complain. You're not the only one..." the one of Draco's dreams trailed off.

"Oh please. Don't try and pull that shit on me Ivy. You're the one who got kicked out of school for having sex in the boy's bathroom with Basil. I just wish you luck at your new school. I'll definitely come and visit you. They can't split us up for long."

"Give 'em hell for me, Skye. If you get kicked out, maybe you can go to this new school with me. Then we'll be able to wreak havoc once again!" Ivy exclaimed in excitement at such an amusing prospect. She could just imagine the Brits trying to deal with both of them at the same school, not to mention in the same classes. Glancing to her side, she saw an interesting looking guy. Silver blond hair, lean and icy blue eyes. That were staring right at them. Giving him a coy smile, she nudged Skye to show her the decided conquest for the night. Skye gave Ivy a wink and nudged her friend towards the demi-god.

After catching the gaze of the so-called "Ivy", she began to saunter over to him, with a look in her eyes that was unmistakable. She extended her hand to him, leaning forward to tell him her name over the noise and dim of the crowded club. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss as he spoke his own name. No words were needed after that. She led him out of the club and into a hotel not nearly a block away. As he slowed to check in, she continued to pull him, flashing the key produced from her back pocket in front of his face. A sly smile was cracked and he gave her butt a slap as the door opened for them.

Once inside, he pushed her up against the door, efficiently covering her body with his own. Their mouths met in a furious duel and she could feel him pressed against her thigh. His hands on her hips, he lifted and she took the cue to wrap herself around his waist. He moved backwards with practiced ease and sat on the edge of the bed not a second before she pushed him back. Quickly divulging themselves of clothing, his mouth found a sensitive spot below her belly button. Moving lower, she couldn't contain the moan he caused with his mouth on her clit.

Her hands mussed his hair and he left her at the brink, deciding that foreplay wasn't necessary at this point. Apparently, she had the same idea as she flipped him over and thrust his penis into herself forcibly. Letting her take the initiative, she rode him hard and fast. Wanting more say in the matter, he flipped them again, staying inside her and pounded into her, loving the slick sheen of sweat under his hands as they roamed her body.

Arching into his hands, she burned every motion and smoldering stare into her memory, not wanting to forget any of it. The sounds of slapping flesh filled the room as her moans increased in volume and frequency. Wave after wave passed through her body as he spent himself in her. He wrapped his arms around her to subdue her quaking body and they drifted to sleep within minutes of their finished coupling.

Sunlight streamed through the room and Draco rolled himself over to block the shine from his eyes. He opened them fully when he realized he was alone in the bed. Straining his ears, he could tell the sound of the shower was missing. Lifting his aching yet satisfied body from the bed, he found a note stuck to his forehead, partially blocking his view. Peeling from his skin, he flipped it to read.

Draco 

_Sorry to leave you, but I have things to do today. I gotta say, I had fun. Maybe we'll see each other in the future. _

_Ivy_

_P.S. Don't worry about the room, it's already been paid for._

"Jesus," he thought aloud, "I just had the best sex of my life and now I'll never see the girl again..."

How wrong he was...

To Be Continued...when I have the time.


	2. Lost in my Everything

I own nothing except Ivy, Skye and the concept. Everything else goes to JK Rowling. I have nothing to give in case of a lawsuit. Unless you want my smut.

It was the perfect time of day. Or so Draco thought as he sat down to the Welcoming Feast and waited impatiently for the announcements and Sorting to be over. After a few new additions to the Slytherin table were made, Draco's foot started tapping in annoyance. The usual veiled threats were made about the Forbidden Forest and Draco's stomach made a loud protest at the length of the speech, when he noticed the Sorting Hat and stool were still at the front. Intrigued, he decided to listen for once.

"We are also welcoming a new student into the Seventh year. She is originally from the states and has come to our school because of...complications with her old school. And now, we wish to sort her. Ivy Noire."

Draco's eyes widened as a familiar firm butt and long black hair passed by him and went up to the stool. Now facing the entirety of Hogwarts was Ivy. His one-night stand. His sex goddess. And she didn't even see him in the crowd. He now realized why sitting at the back wasn't the best idea when it came to this Welcoming Feast. He watched as she gave a half smile as she sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on her head. She seemed amused as the hat took its time making its decision. Draco watched in a daze and didn't snap out of it until he heard the hat yell "Ravenclaw!"

Loud clapping erupted from the Ravenclaw table, mostly from the Seventh year boys. Draco seethed and shot nasty glares at them as the whistles and catcalls continued. The food appeared on the table, but Draco hardly noticed. He was too busy. Watching **_her_**. Watching how she leaned over the table to introduce herself and extend her hand. Watching how her eyes sparkled in laughter at jokes, her hair shine in the candlelight. Seeing her meet her classmates and make friends with the youngest Weasley.

He had to talk to her.

Following her to the Ravenclaw portrait hole, he waited until she fell back a bit and grabbed her arm. Pulling her behind a statue, he heard her give out a startled squeal, but nothing loud enough to alert anyone else. She looked at her captor, her eyes widening and she appeared dumbstruck. He took that advantage to pull her even closer and catch her in a passionate embrace. Her body molded to his and he was lost in her scent, the feeling of her in his arms. Suddenly he was pushed back and reality crashed down on him like a sheet of glass.

She didn't look happy to see him.

"Don't think because we had sex once that I want anyone to know about it or that there's a relationship there. Don't be stupid," she stated and Draco could hear his heart of glass shatter.

"Also, don't assume I want to have sex with you again. No one knows me here and I want to start over. Don't tell anyone about what happened or you'll find yourself at the wrong end of my wand."

She huffed and stalked off, leaving Draco stunned and alone. He walked back to the Slytherin dorms in a daze. As he climbed into bed, he made a resolution to get her back. To make her want him.

To have her for his own.

To Be Continued...(after I finish stressing over other things)


	3. A New Start

I own nothing except Ivy, Skye and the concept. Everything else goes to JK Rowling. I have nothing to give in case of a lawsuit. Unless you want my smut.

* * *

Ivy smiled as Skye's head appeared in the fireplace. It had only been three weeks but both girls felt the distance tenfold. Ivy had begun to fit in with her peers, becoming best friends with both Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zambini. She was now known as the school flirt, seen multiple times flashing a smile or giving a wink to boys of all ages above 13. Now, since the common room had long ago emptied as students went to study in their rooms, Ivy could finally confide the secret that she had been dying to tell her friend.

"I didn't get to tell you earlier, but you'll never guess who's a student here," Ivy began, her face becoming the rare red shade of her blush. Skye started at the faint blush across her friend's face, not much could make either of them blush anymore. Desperately wanting the answer, she immediately asked, "Who? Tell me!"

"Remember the last night we went out before I was shipped here?" Skye suddenly interrupted, "It's the guy! Oh my god, the guy you had a one-night stand with? He's there?" Ivy nodded, smiling in amusement as she witnessed Skye dumbstruck.

"Normally, there wouldn't be a problem. But you should've seen what happened the first night I was here. He followed me to the entrance of the common room, grabbed me and tried to kiss me! I hadn't even known he was here, so it scared the crap out of me. After I knew who it was, I told him off."

"What'd you say?" asked Skye, intrigued by the new turn Ivy's first few weeks had taken.

"I told him to bugger off and that just because we had sex doesn't mean that we have a relationship. I basically crushed him. I feel kinda bad about it, but I need a new start."

"A new start? Without me?"

"No, just a change where I'm not kicked out of school for having sex in the bathroom," she replied, smiling wryly. Skye sighed in relief, inwardly knowing her best friend wouldn't forget about her. "So…has he left you alone?"

"Not exactly. He stopped talking to me outside of classes we have, but I see him watching me all the time. He also sneers or glares whenever I talk to a guy. It's sweet, but a little stalkerish. Not that I mind, he is quite the stud muffin." They giggled for a while over boys and life in general before they noticed the time and said their goodbyes.

"I promise that I'll write and call you as often as possible. If you can get a hold of a fireplace again, let me know. I miss you!" Ivy exclaimed.

"And I promise that I'll come visit you soon. Do you think they let people visit? They better or they'll get the bad end of my wand!" Skye promised and smiled a cheeky grin before her head disappeared with a 'pop' sound. Ivy sighed and slowly trudged her way up the stair to the girl's dorm. Thankfully, since her arrival was such short notice, she had a room and bathroom all to herself. She stripped quickly, putting on her favorite lingerie and laid down to sleep. Her last thoughts were of her past life before dark oblivion overtook her.

Time flew, or at least it seemed. Ivy continued her late night talks with Skye and she continued to be both irritated by Draco and flattered by him as well. Not that it mattered, as she had recently acquired a handsome older boyfriend. And every girl in school was jealous that she snagged the former school Quidditch star, the one and only Oliver Wood. It had only been a wide smile and a toss of her hair that had brought him over to her from his expedition in the Quidditch shop. And everyone knew that if Wood could find someone or something that took his mind off of Quidditch that he was in love. Or a version of love. Ivy was quite sure that it was only lust that fueled the relationship and that once they got past the sex, they might become good friends. Also, she had a sneaking suspicion that he might be gay. Not that it mattered at the moment. As long as they were happy, it was all good. And they were definitely happy.

While Ivy left school grounds often to rendezvous with Oliver, Draco watched her, seething that she thought she could just forget their night. He didn't want to force her or anything, but he had to know for sure that it wasn't a fluke. He could've sworn that she had had the same emotion in her eyes as he had been feeling in his chest before she pushed it down and ripped his heart out.

His plan was in place, and on the day that it was to go off, something unbelievable happened that put his whole world in a spin.

To Be Continued


End file.
